Soaring
by ellie44
Summary: Haru is a dancer at the famous Iwatobi ballet school. Despite his love of dance he begins to feel restricted and overwhelmed by the rules and regulations of ballet. What will happen when Rin returns to change the life Haru always knew and give new meaning to the art of dance? AU Rin and Haru are male ballet dancers
1. Chapter 1

Haru dropped his duffle bag onto the floor, the sound echoing within the empty studio. Closing his eyes, he breathed softly in the silence and smiled.

The studio's familiarity was comforting and liberating. The old wood floor and the rubber marley that covered it, the walls of mirrors and the grand windows that let sunlight splash in to pool on the floor. The summer was almost over and soon the other dancers would return to the prestigious Iwatobi ballet school from whatever program, internship or classes they had ventured to during their short break.

Haru, on the other hand, had remained at home over the summer, relishing in the freedom of having a key to the building and thus having free reign over all the empty studios. He had spent his time choreographing and dancing for no one but himself. No audience or teachers to tell him what to do or to correct him.

It had been amazing.

Now, as that freedom was coming to an end, Haru was beginning to question his place in such a prestigious school, and even his love for ballet. Haru was never one for strict rules, discipline and unchangeable choreography, but he did love to dance, more than anything in the world.

The movement, beauty and expression that ballet created was indescribable. Haru never felt more free than when he was dancing, forgetting the world around him, Leaping, soaring and spinning. Just him, the stage and the lights…

And an entire cast and audience. That was where Haru's problems began. You couldn't ever just dance freely. You had to entertain and impress.

Haru lifted one leg onto one of the many ballet bars mounted on the wall and began to stretch, his thoughts drifting towards his friends.

Makoto had been teaching dance classes a few towns over, Nagisa was participating in international competitions and Rei, who was fairly new to ballet, had been studying technique in Tokyo. His friends where all impressive dancers and though Haru missed them he couldn't help but dread the return of fall semester, with class after class and the stress that came with preparing for a performance.

Haru's thoughts had just turned to what music he wanted to play today, _Don Quioxte or Le Corsaire_? When he heard the clang of the front door of the building being closed.

_Idiot, I forgot to lock it!_

Haru mentally cursed himself as he crept to the studio door and opened it softly, knowing that none of the other dancers should be back for a few weeks.

In the hallway was a man, Haru could tell by his muscular build and wide shoulders. He was dressed in track pants and a sweatshirt with the hood up, leaning down to untie his sneakers. Haru recognized the bag he carried as a dance bag.

"Hey!" He called out whilst walking forwards, wondering who had back come to the studio so early.

The man turned around and Haru lost his step, his knees went weak, his mouth fell open.

Beneath the man's hood shone piercing eyes that Haru had believed he might never see again and a face that was practically unrecognizable, except for the striking red of his hair and eyes. The man before Haru was muscular, but lean like a dancer, with an angular face and sharp jaw framed by strands of maroon hair.

It was Rin.

Rin, who had the talent of a professional at only thirteen and could spin faster and jump higher than anyone in their age group in middle school. Rin, who had left to train at the School of American Ballet in New York City in the United States. Rin, who Haru had idolized, hated and even… missed?

Across the hallway Rin recovered quickly from his own shock at seeing Haru again. Rin's eyes narrowed and a smirk pulled at his lips. He was back.


	2. Soaring

"Yo," Rin spoke first, smirking at Haru and walking slightly closer to him. The way Rin held himself as he walked with relaxed shoulders and a slight tilt of his head was predatory and menacing.

Despite his shaking fingers and the shock that still lingered on his face, Haru did the best he could to collect himself, to regain his passive demeanor, though he still felt like he was in a dream.

Now looking in Rin's eyes again after five, _could it have been more?,_ years, Haru couldn't keep himself from remembering the first time he had met Rin.

With sunny eyes and a wide smile Rin had introduced himself to their middle school class, revealing passionately that he loved to do ballet and would be a famous dancer someday. This declaration resulted in giggles and whispers from certain parts of the class but Rin had never let it faze him. He had had an amazing drive and forcefulness about him that grew out of his love for ballet, he still had that drive now and Haru could sense it, but it was different.

"Why am I not surprised to see you Nanase, still here after everyone's gone?" Rin drawled.

_His voice is deeper, is this really Rin? _Haru, still hidden behind his usual mask of composure, took a tentative breath before speaking.

"I've been practicing here for the summer, what are _you_ doing here?" and Haru couldn't keep himself from adding…."It's been years."

A part of him wanted to go to Rin and hug him or ask him how he had been like normal people did, but Haru and Rin had never been normal. Drawn together by their passion for dance and their undeniable skills. Their personalities had always clashed yet fit together perfectly as well.

Haru would never admit it but sometimes, only sometimes, he found himself wondering about Rin. How was he doing in New York City? How was his training? Haru had wanted desperately to see him dance again.

Rin chuckled bringing Haru out of his memories, "huh, that's what I came here to do too." He eyed Haru curiously before nonchalantly adding, "You've been dancing here alone all summer? I can tell you've lost your technique just by looking at you."

"You never answered my question." Haru forced out.

Rin turned away, "It doesn't really matter to you does it?" he said, his voice growing aggressive. "I'm just back for a little while. I graduated in case you didn't know. I'm auditioning for companies next year."

He turned back to Haru, that smirk back on his face illuminating those unnerving eyes, "I'm enrolling in the school again for the year, I talked to the director and-

"Wait you know the new director?" Haru said in surprise, suddenly forgetting who it was he was talking to.

Iwatobi Ballet School's director had retired last year and a new one had only recently been found for the coming season. Rumors had gone around regarding who it could be but it still remained a mystery.

"Well ya" Rin said rolling his eyes, "I mean it's my si-

Suddenly the front studio door flew open and a flash of gold appeared in the entrance. Haru and Rin turned just in time to see a gaping Nagisa staring at the both of them.

Nagisa, with his mop of gold hair and his perpetual grin, was a bit younger than the rest and shorter. Nagisa had made his way into Haru's friend group by being an incredible dancer despite his age and size. His stature lent itself well to fast turns and intricate footwork. He also had an obnoxious, but charming, cherry personality that was strangely magnetic.

"Is that…Rin?" Nagisa gasped as a large grin slowly grew on his face.

"Oh God…" Rin muttered as he grabbed his bag and made a swift exit towards one of the studio doors before Nagisa could make his way towards him with outstretched arms.

Rin paused with the studio door open and looked at Haru, ignoring a beaming Nagisa completely.

"I want to dance with you…

Haru felt his breath hitch.

…but it's obvious you've fallen behind. How about you do a little more real practicing and we'll see each other at auditions."

Haru fought to keep himself still but his mind was spiraling as a realization sunk in.

He was going to see Rin dance again.

It was something Haru had wanted for so long, something he had needed. Despite his own criticalness and hostility Haru understood Rin and ballet were made for each other. Even though Rin had only been thirteen the last time Haru had seen him dance, it had ignited something within him that he had never been able to feel since.

Haru could play Rin at his own game though, "Ya right" Haru said turning away.

"No" Rin said, strongly enough to stop Haru in his tracks,

"I'm being serious, I want to see how you've improved but I feel like it's a joke to you." He looked at Haru directly and spoke with slow, venomous words, "is ballet a joke to you? I'm going to join a professional company next year and you've just been dancing alone… You won't see me again until auditions in a month but you're going to see something then that you have never seen before, what will I see?"

The studio door slammed shut and Haru stood for just a moment before turning to Nagisa, who looked shocked.

"Nagisa, When do classes start?"


End file.
